Winter Chap 9 - Thorne POV
by thornsthatbite
Summary: Thorne gets his sight back and sees Cress. Same as original scene in Winter except his perspective. Rated K. ALSO Thanks for reading! It is because of you guys I finished this, so really, thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

It felt like years since he had seen his face, he had to admit he did look good... but that didn't matter, his reflection was a fraction of what he would like to see. Thorne couldn't stop thinking about Cress, was she as beautiful as her voice? Did it matter what she looked like? He already knew he loved her. Thorne remembered thinking she was cute when he met her, but all he could see in his head when he tried to picture her, was hair. Lots of hair, it was as if her face was wiped clean from his memory, what was left was a magpie nest.

Of course it didn't matter now. Cress couldn't be into him anymore, she is too brilliant. Thorne knew he was never going to be good enough for her. Aces, even her dad didn't like him.

Thorne turned away from the mirror and strode into the hallway from his room. He could hear them all down the hallway shifting through the cargos for inventory.

"Pickled Asparagus!" Thorne's stomach flopped, he knew it was Cress's bright voice floating down the hall.

He dipped quickly into the hall bathroom to quickly check his appearance one last time. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He knew he looked good, he had just shaved for spades sake, his skin was smooth, very suave.

Taking a deep breath Thorne started out again into the hallway. it didn't matter, he thought to himself, who cares.

As he approached the open warehouse wing of the Rampion, the gang was split up shifting through different crates. Thorne first saw Wolf growing over the weapons crate, Cinder sat close by on the floor surrounded by weapons. Kai was holding one of the dolls to the right of Cinder. It was surreal seeing him stand there aboard the Rampion, wearing clothes from this very ship. Thorne's eyes curiously wandered through the room, he couldn't help looking for... her. It was her, it was Cress.

Was this the same girl from the satellite? Thorne's heart pounded, his eyes widened as his jaw dropped. His eyes feasted on her luminous face, he couldn't help looking her up and down. Was she real? Cress stood barely taller than the crate, observing the room with her big blue beautiful eyes, smiling humbly to herself as if she had her own dialogue going through her head.

Like a radio tuning back in, something clicked in his brain as he overhead the group's discussion.

"I'm pretty sure Thorne stole it." Cinder's voice breaking Thorne's trance.

"Ah. Of course. He better plan on giving all this stuff back." Kai stuffed the hideous doll back into it's packaging shaking his head.

"Sure I'll give it back, Your Majesticness. For a proper finder's fee." Thorne couldn't resist pushing Kai's buttons, nor could he resist his eyes wandering back over to Cress.

Cress's eyes met Thornes. Falling back into his trance, he couldn't stop. In the back of his head he had a feeling his mouth might have fallen open again but he couldn't bring himself to shut it.

"The short hair, it works."

Thorne thought out loud, not realizing until after he said it that he did indeed speak. Well, cats out of the bag, she had to know now he had fallen in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain! You can see!" Thorne's attention was ripped from Cress as what appeared to be Iko crashing into his arms. Laughing but shuffling backwards, he had to regain his composure, looking at Cress was already a whirlwind. Spades, he had forgotten that he never did see Iko's new android body.

"Iko" Thorne took a better look at her, Iko, of course being Iko, twirled around.

"Aces, I really know how to pick them, don't I?" It surprised him to see Iko in a human form, but on top of that, gorgeous. Iko always seemed human when she was the ship but now in human form, she seemed complete. Thorne couldn't help it with his smug smile, knowing that he helped Iko transform more into herself with her new body, that had to be a little heroic.

"Sight unseen," said Iko, dramatically flipping her braids.

From the corner of his eye, Thorne could see Cress turn back to her crate, filling up her arms with cans. Aces, Thorne thought to himself, he wished he could be alone with her right now. So he could truly talk to her, without anyone watching.

Thorne made his way toward Cress. He leaned up against the crate, watching her, she was so careful with every can. He knew the moment she realized his presence as she slowly lifted her head up. Cinder rambled on and on about worrying about not having a pilot, blah blah blah etc etc.. Once again he saw her eyes, until he realized Cinder was still talking to him.

"Oh, Cinder, I've missed seeing your face when you make sarcastic comments in an attempt to hide your true feelings about me." Thorne did miss seeing Cinder's face, he also missed her face when she was annoyed with him, because he knew for a fact he lightened the mood. Cinder needs a person around to lighten the mood, she knows it, everyone knows it.

Bantering with Cinder was only natural, Kai intervened, only appropriate considering he and Cinder are all gooey gaga for each other. Thorne couldn't help himself go into autopilot as he eyes fell back to Cress. She had gone back to stacking up cans in her arms and was moving a little bit faster than before. In an all too sudden attempt to leave for the main corridor, Thorne could tell Cress could use a hand. One of the cans took a dive but Thorne was there as his instinct led him.

Thorne was possessed by Cress's presence, it was as if a vortex spun around her as he lost his train of thought and even his common sense. He had no idea what to say, it was so easy with other girls, spades, but with Cress... Thorne had to snap himself out of gazing into her eyes.

"Lightning-fast reflexes. Still got them." One of many recycled lines, Thorne knew sounded stupid but he couldn't help but smile. If there was a puddle, he would take off his jacket so she could walk on it. He wanted to be that guy she thought he was before. Cress was holding way too much, she was probably carrying double her weight. It felt like she didn't want to talk to him though, she kept averting her eyes.

"Need help?" Thorne asked hopefully as he grabbed a can from the stack in her arms.

"No-thank-you-I've-got-it." She stated all too fast but clearly. Thorne felt like someone had slapped him.

"Alright." Feeling rejected, Thorne gave back the can. " If you insist."

He watched Cress walk away, he felt his stomach twist in a way he had never felt before. He wondered if it was the food from earlier but it couldn't have been. He wanted to follow her, help her carry all that, more importantly he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she is, but more importantly he wanted to pull her close and kiss her.

Thorne felt like an idiot, he couldn't just walk up to her and kiss her. He also couldn't truly talk to her about it either, he knew he would lose his cool and say something dumb. He would have to forget about kissing her, she probably would never want to kiss him again, she had to know she could do better, so much better than him.

Thorne could feel jealousy rise deep within him, thinking about Cress with another guy. It was a good thing they were all on a ship, obviously Kai and Wolfe weren't a threat. Off the ship, after all of this... spades, Thorne felt a pit in his stomach. No, we're not there yet, he thought to himself bringing down his level of crazy.

Hearing Cress's footsteps, Thorne stole a glance at her only to find that she was only sharing her attention to Kai, well, Kai was talking. He watched her lean against a crate on the opposite end of the room, she chose to stand the farthest away from him.

Thorne never felt so rejected, nor stupid. He loved her, he knew deep down, nothing could change that.


End file.
